I'm Lost Without You
by Paopu Pop
Summary: (rated for language)(one-shot) Someone's stuck watching the gym... she's lonely and reminsices over memories, pleading that the one she needs comes back...


**Genki: Must... KILL!!**

**Hikaru (Pikachu in human form): ::holding down Genki:: Would you... calm down!**

**Genki: SHE MUST DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!**

**Hikaru: Then why are you?...**

**Genki: -.-; It's the best way to portray this one-shot. Ah, well.**

**Notes: First of all, I haven't watched Pokémon for a couple of months. I've seen an episode every once in a while, but I haven't really accurately watched it.**

**Not all of this fanfic's going to be accurate to the show. I don't care, either. That's not the point of the story, anyway, to really follow anything.**

**This isn't romance at all. It's all friendship biased. Strong friendship based, but no romance. Anybody who thinks it is insane.**

**I know some of the memories I say here were never in the show, but it adds more to it. It's not like the show recorded everything they did. o.o;**

**I wrote this for a special friend of mine. Whether she ever reads it or not, it doesn't matter, really. It's officially dedicated to her, and I'm lost without you, Master! ::glomps and barks like a puppy::**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything that belongs to someone else. **

* * *

_**I'm Lost Without You**_

How long had it been since I last saw you? Weeks? Months? Couldn't have been a year already. But it seems like just yesterday, I saw your face, grinning confidently in the sun.

It seems like an eternity sometimes, though. I'm cooped up in this gym with nobody except the Pokémon. Though I accept their company, really, it's just not the same without you. Life is never the same without you.

I remember the first time I met you. Do you remember? It was an odd way to meet, but in the end, we turned out as great friends.

I was trying to fish for Pokémon, when you and your Pikachu was the only thing I caught. You quickly stole my bike, and I chased you in a mad rampage, although you hadn't seen me most of the time.

Then I found you back at the lab. Boy, was I furious. Heh, I'll _never_ forget how mad I was. I followed you for my original intent, but I ended up following you for the next few years.

Hah, the next few years. Great times, eh? When we met Brock and how he flirted so often. I was so... frustrated, almost, but now I look back at it, laughing lightly. Then he went with Professor Ivy, and we traveled the Orange Islands with Tracey. Do you remember the time that he lit that campfire, and ended up with the seat of his pants in flame? That was so hilarious... it's so funny that tears swell in my eyes now. Then we traveled the Johto region with Brock again... a story basically like the first time we traveled with Brock. (aka- I didn't watch that series either -.-;)

But then I got that call to watch this gym for my sisters... those stupid bitches going to travel the world and leaving _me_ here alone... I hope they all burn in hell!

Without you, I'm so lost. I've lost all the confidence that I had burning within you, all the joy is gone when you are. Part of my soul lives in you, and when I'm not with you, that part of my soul is gone.

It's been so long that I've forgotten some of who I am, who I was... I sit here on my bed, bawling tears of anguish, praying that you'd come back, somehow, to at least visit... I miss you so much!

_ninininininininininin_

I'm so glad that you came... my heart is still fluttering. It feels so good that you came to visit... and with Brock and your new friends too! Who are they, May and Max? It doesn't matter, as long as I got to see _you!_

When I heard the door open, I thought it was somebody looking for one of my sister's autographs, or someone up to good. I crept up to the door with a baseball bat, shaking in my shoes. Then I saw your hair, your figure, and I immediately dropped the bat and let it clunk on the floor as I ran into your arms. I didn't care what you said-- it had been hell in this gym without your radianting spirit floating around me.

Though you have left on your journey now, my spirit feels renewed again. The feeling will fade soon, I know, sadness is already welling up in me, but it's nice to bask in the confidence that you're still out there... isn't it?

I love ya, bud. Though I may still love you more than you do, as long as I have your friendship, it's all right. Your spirit caught part of me, and I'm just not my whole self without you here. What could I do without you? I'm so lost without you.

Or even better, I can't wait until those bitches of sisters come back so that I can kick 'em in the asses and come looking for you! How does that sound? Good?

Great.

_End_**

* * *

Genki: Okay, it was better than I thought it would turn out to be. n.n; I like the last paragraph the best though. XD Anyway, some clarifications...**

**No, I don't _love _my friend... it's just that Misty loves Ash, so... duh. Of course, and that is very true... the first soundtrack she even sings her love. How much more obvious can it be?! **

**Sorry if it doesn't sound like Misty. -.-; That's not the point of the story. The point of it is telling how much she misses Ash and what she is without him. **

**Ame, I love you _so _much! Geez, you stole part of my spirit, meanie! ::glomps::**

**I don't care whether you review or not. That's not the point of the story.**

**Hee. n.n**


End file.
